Communications devices, such as mobile phones, smart watches, laptops, cars with OnStar, Wi-Fi cameras, RFID cards, etc. are ubiquitous. Each person may carry one or more devices that have some kind of digital mobile signature (e.g., identifier), be it cellular in nature, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, or RFID. Some of these digital signatures usually can be used to identify an individual, and sometimes can at least be used to identify the device. Even though the devices may change through time, each of the devices carried by an individual usually has a distinguishable signature from another individual or another device, and individuals can carry each of such devices for several years. Public image capturing devices have also become more and more ubiquitous, whether they are storefront security cameras, traffic cameras, tollbooth cameras, or other cameras placed in a variety to locations to monitor events and persons. The ubiquitous nature of cameras and receivers that can receive signals from communications devices can present opportunities to gather and correlate information.